Golden Sky - Awakening
by linkjames24
Summary: It was odd, waking into a room that was both familiar, yet different. So too, was waking up with a girl that was once his tormentor, and now his lover. The oddest of all, however, is his inability to keep his hormones in check. No matter what universe he was in Touma was still a teenager.


Golden Sky - Awakening

 **/0/**

Canon to Golden Sky - New Beginning

 **/0/**

Touma woke up. He saw the ceiling. Felt bedsheets on his lower body. And something warm beside him.

Someone.

Othinus curled in her sleep. Blonde hair spread into the mattress, giving the image of a golden pond around her. Her left eye was closed, her right facing the bed. Even in her sleep her ethereal beauty never went away.

Of course it helped she was almost nude, if not for the white mini silk robe coating her lissome body. It barely covered her torso, and left her collarbone, shoulder and legs bare. The bedsheet was supposed to take care of that, but when Touma sat up he must've pulled it free from her body.

Light passed through the windows, dawning their house with rays of gold. He caught a glimpse of the sky. Still as beautiful as the first time he emerged into this world.

Touma frowned, realizing he had a problem. It stood erect between his legs. Morning wood.

Luckily, he thought, glancing down his submissive girlfriend, he found a solution.

Girlfriend, that was what he called her. Pretty strange considering their past, but viewing it from her perspective this relationship was the climax of a goal that took too long to finish. This was the happy ending in stories, and he just so happens to live with it.

Submissive, though… That was new. It started three days ago, when she sought to rectify her mistakes by giving herself to completely.

He didn't agree with her. His life was worth less than the six billion that populate this world. She gave them happiness, something he couldn't even dream of achieving. That was more than he could ever have done on his own.

But… She wanted his happiness.

It was a bit stupid, but her action actually touched Touma's heart. He wiped something from his eyes. Probably just sweat.

He still had a hard on though.

It didn't help that he's been fucking her every time he had the chance. What once needed him to jack off was now sated by indulging in Othinus, releasing all his pent up stress inside her. He didn't even care if she did get pregnant. Right now, he just wanted to mark his girl.

He kneeled in front of her, taking a moment to enjoy the view of his lithe lover. Her legs were soft, almost welcoming to his hands. It almost felt wrong, touching something so perfect with hands as rough as his.

He caressed her elegant legs. He ran his fingers up her legs, drawing a slight moan up her shin, and finally to her thigh. He raised her robe up to confirm what he already knew. She wasn't wearing panties. Othinus wasn't one for clothes.

He lightly pressed his forefinger to her womanhood and found her wet. Perfect. She must be having a wonderful dream, that or he's convincing himself why this was a good thing. To be fair, with his beautiful girlfriend beside him and his morning wood cocked and ready, there weren't as many bad reasons to do it.

And she did say she's willing to do anything… Within reason of course.

Touma plunged his cock inside her, drawing a groan from him and a gasp from Othinus. It felt good, pleasurable and right to know that his biological needs were met. That was the horny part of Touma insisting he fuck her brains out.

He pulled her silk robe down, which was held flimsy by her sash. He cupped one small breast in his hand, squeezing it.

Othinus woke up, drowsy green eye looking up at him in surprise and yearning.

"Touma," she gasped his name and pressed her hands to his chest, almost as if to push him away. "Ah!" She gasped, her legs twitching as he pulled her thigh up and thrusted inside her. His other hand squeezed her breast as he leaned down to suck her breast, roll his tongue on her areola, and lightly pinch her perky red nipple with his teeth.

Othinus put her hands behind his head, grasping Touma's scalp and moaning into his hair as he continued pleasuring her, thrusting inside her and sucking her breasts. How could he not do that to the sexy girl beneath him? With a body like that, constantly beside a hormonal teenager she submits to and wants to dominate her, Othinus was just begging Touma to take her.

Moans, pants and groans filled his bedroom, alongside the sound of flesh meeting flesh as he sated his lust to his heart's content.

He sucked her breast, coating it in saliva before parting with his tongue flicking her nipple. He sat up, looking down the goddess who looked up at him through her bangs with adoration even as she continued gasping with every thrust. She was left disheveled, her robe pulled down to reveal her spittle coated breast and her crotch bare where his cock was inside her.

Fuck! She was so sexy even when he was fucking her she still turned him on. She gripped the mattress on either side of her, arching her back and moaning his name as she did so.

He leaned down once more, his lips seeking hers into a sloppy kiss as they lost themselves in the amorous haze of morning sex. Their tongues slithered around each other, tasting and exploring one another's mouths. She accidentally bit his lips, unintentionally making him gasp. He actually liked that?

With a growl Touma parted their lips, leaving a trail of saliva falling down Othinus' neck and collarbone. He cupped her breast and raised her leg over his shoulder, pistoning his hips and pleasuring himself with her body.

She arched her back, dainty hands trying to pull his shoulders down. He didn't let up, holding her hip as he pounded inside her, focusing on her melodic voice, loving gaze, attractive body no matter how many times he fucks her until she was soaked in glistening sweat and flushed skin. Everything accumulated into the pleasure hungry animal she made who ravaged her with gusto. His cock reached her cervix, turning her hands shaky as she looked sideward and moaned, "Aahhm!"

He grunted, leaned down and pushed as deep as he can inside her womb. He came inside her. Othinus twitched, burying her fingernails in his shoulder and drawing blood as she moaned in his ear. She spasmed beneath him, reaching her own orgasm as he pinned her to the bed. Touma's hands sought her breasts, squeezing them as he groaned with their mutual climax.

Streaks of white, hot cum leaked from where they're connected down the bed. Touma buried his head on the side of neck, intaking the intoxicating scent of his lover. For a few minutes he simply enjoyed her warmth, and occasional pants from their lovemaking. He caught Othinus scooping some cum and licking her finger as she looked back at him.

"Hey there handsome," she said, grinning like a lovestruck girl as she pecked his cheek.

Despite their hot awesome sex, she still managed to make Touma blush goofily. He smiled like an idiot and said, "How do you keep squeezing my heart like that? Are you made of drugs? Cause I'm addicted."

She rolled her eye, biting her lip down to smother a giggle. "Smooth," she said instead, insisting on trying to look cool. He tickled her stomach, destroying her facade as she craved and giggled.

With a grunt Touma pulled his cock out of her, drawing a slight gasp from Othinus, and fell on his back beside her. Her fingers caressed his chest. Her green eye looked at him with adoration. His heart felt like it was going to explode with that much emotion in her gaze. Touma brushed her bangs away, revealing her eyepatch to his thumb. It was such an intrinsic piece of her that he didn't even think it strange to consider it a natural part of her image.

Her hands found his wrist and sighed lovingly as she directed his hand to her cheeks. His fingers traced her cheeks, chin and lips before pulling away.

She had other ideas. Othinus followed like a fish caught in a reel, lunging towards Touma and drawing a gasp from his body at taking in the full weight of hers. Othinus snuggled by his side, purring like a cat that received its treat. He put an arm over her shoulder and rubbed her back.

With her snuggling beside him, legs and chest pressed against his own, and his hand possessively holding her shoulder, he wanted nothing more than to keep her to himself from the rest of the world.

He closed his eyes and wondered at the miracle of loving someone who put him through so much pain. Yet the happiness of the world was more than enough to offset everything else she put him through.

It was the fact she gave herself to him completely that made him love her. It didn't even take a single day before he fell for her. She gave him so much that he was left questioning what he had to offer someone who could've had everything yet wasn't content until she had him.

"I love you," he said. "I wonder when that happened."

"Maybe it's just my charming personality," she said, eye closed as she traced a circle on his chest. He looked down at her. This close her blonde hair brushed against his nose. She smiled and stuck a tongue out, reminding him of Index-

He grimaced, trying not to think about it. The Index he knew was no longer in this world, and the new one was living happily in whatever version of utopia she sought after.

"You can see her, you know," Othinus spoke serenely, nuzzling Touma's chest as she did so.

"You seem rather calm about your man thinking of another woman," Touma said.

"I've been denied what I wanted for so long, human." The last word was intoned affectionately, like a nickname given to someone you love. "I won't watch you do the same."

"I won't cheat on you," Touma said, feeling a little irritated by her implications.

Othinus grinned wickedly. "I thought you saw her as your sister? My word, Touma, you're such a pervert it that's what was going through your head."

"I…" He gaped at her. She was right. Touma covered his burning face with his free hand and groaned. "When did I become such a pervert?"

"Ever since you've lost all inhibition and ravaged me?" Othinus supplied helpfully, leaning on one hand, elbow propped between their bodies.

Touma's eyes widened when he saw where her other hand went.

Her fingers curled around his cock, covering her hand with semen and juices from when they had sex. He gasped as she pumped up the ante, pulling her sash off and revealing her midriff. She grinned happily, delighted upon seeing his eyes gaze over her body.

She sat up, holding his chest back down as she straddled his hips. Her front faced his feet as she mounted him. She impaled herself on his cock with a moan.

"Ah… Hmm… Uuh!" She breathed hard, her rocking hips bouncing frantically as she focused on pleasuring herself much like he did earlier. Touma just laid on the bed, focusing on the pleasure of their intercourse as Othinus continued bouncing on his body.

Touma gripped the mattress. Othinus gripped his knees. She bit her lips, licked them, and moaned, "Touma, Touma!"

She came, faster than before, and managed to coax an orgasm out of him as she did so.

Touma knew he was sweaty. But he didn't realize how tired he was until he tried moving his legs. He felt so weak it was like he ran a marathon.

He looked at the girl gasping before him, who remained seated on his hips. He didn't know if it was her godhood, the golden light, or the radiant afterglow of their lovemaking. But whatever it was gave Touma a feeling beyond mere love, becoming one of faith as a new emotion grew inside him.

Love, longing and awe coalesced into a new form that demanded he adore this girl. With a look of awe Touma worshipped Othinus.

She must've seen it in his gaze, for she returned it with her own adoration of him. Is this what she was feeling all the time around him? It was unbearably loving to the point it hurt.

Othinus quickly pressed herself forward, pushing her body to his as she stole a kiss. Touma fell with the deep kiss and wrapped his arms around her back as she pressed her hands against his chest. It was sweet. It was loving.

It was short.

She pulled back, grinning as he whined in disappointment. Othinus left the bed and sashayed to the bathroom, looking behind her to wink at Touma as she continued. His eyes focused on her back,ass and legs. And then the door closed.

The sound of the shower pelting against the wall meant she was taking a bath.

With a tired sigh Touma looked up the ceiling, yet he couldn't help the satisfied smile taking over his face.

This was the life.

Still, for better or worse he should see his old friends and create new bonds with them. Starting with Index.

But for now he closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
